White House
The White House, located on Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington, D.C., is the traditional home and primary workplace of the presiding President of the United States and his/her family. While the President usually operates out of the Oval Office, the White House has a secure underground bunker designed to protect the President and his/her staff in the event of an attack on the White House. Day 2 After President David Palmer was removed from office, James Prescott operated out of the White House. Day 4 After Air Force One was shot down and President John Keeler was incapacitated, the newly sworn-in President Charles Logan chose to operate out of the underground bunker in fear that he would be Habib Marwan's next target. Day 6 President Wayne Palmer and his staff, including Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes operated out of the White House for the first 4 hours of the day. When it wasn't safe anymore the White House staff worked in a bunker underneath the White House. Later when the nuclear crisis appeared to be resolved the White House staff came back up to the White House. Day 7 President Allison Taylor spent most of Day 7 at the Oval Office of the White House. She transferred to West Arlington Hospital after her husband was shot, but returned to the White House when Bill Buchanan insisted she would be safer there. At almost 6:00pm, Tony Almeida came to Jack Bauer with information on a new attack even though he had no information about the target. Jack returned to the White House to interrogate Ryan Burnett who might have information about it. Meanwhile, Renee Walker followed a lead that led them to General Benjamin Juma's hideout where she found out that the next target was the White House itself. Sometime after 7:00pm, General Juma and his men used a series of underwater tunnels from the Potomac into the White House's underground. From that point they sieged the building taking about 50 hostages and killing several others. President Taylor managed to hide in a safe room with Jack, but Juma forced her out with her daughter Olivia as leverage. Around 8:00pm, General Juma ordered President Taylor to read a message live condemning the US invasion of Sangala. While she was doing it, Jack revealed to Bill that he opened several CH-4 tanks in the safe room intending to spark an explosion. The original plan was for Jack to draw the soldiers fire while Bill protected the President, but Bill sacrificed himself and fired the gun from one of Juma's soldier, causing an explosion. Larry Moss then decided to send the tactical teams even though the Vice-president didn't authorize it. The terrorists, including Juma, were all killed in the shootout. When President Taylor asked about the casualties, an officer informed her that it was still unknown. When they suggested to transfer her to Andrews Military Base for her safety, she preferred to stay at the White House. She offered a press conference at 9:30pm to talk about the events of the day. When the threat with Starkwood surfaced, President Taylor coordinated the response from the Oval Office and the Situation Room at the White House meeting with the Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs shortly after 11:00pm. When Greg Seaton offered to surrender the location of the chemical weapon, Taylor accepted the deal through a video-conference with Larry Moss at the FBI, and Seaton himself. At around 12:50am, Taylor met again with the Joint Chiefs to prepare for the air strike at the Starkwood compound. However, it was aborted when Jonas Hodges called and threatened to use the weapon if Taylor didn't meet with him at the Oval Office within the next hour. Hodges and Seaton arrived at around 1:00am and offered Taylor a deal to position Starkwood as yet another branch of the defense of the country. When Taylor was announced that the missiles had been destroyed by Tony Almeida, she had Hodges and Seaton arrested at the Oval Office for treason. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 6 locations Category:Day 7 locations Category:The Game locations Category:Residences Category:Government facilities Category:Presidency of the United States